M-90 Indra
The M-90 Indra is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 3.http://www.alienwarearena.com/giveaway/mass-effect-3-giveaway Description The Indra's low-powered scope leaves it most effective at medium range, but many soldiers believe this limitation is offset by the gun's rapid rate of fire. The Indra is the first military-grade, fully automatic sniper rifle. It has an extremely efficient heat-sink system that allows a surprisingly large number of shots to be fired before the weapon ejects its thermal clip. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Available by obtaining a redeemable code from a promotional giveaway by Alienware. (PC version only.) *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack.https://twitter.com/#!/ehlien/status/198857804273041408 E-Mail from Liara T'Soni Player Notes ;Single-player *The Indra is the only fully automatic sniper rifle in the game. *An Infiltrator can get up to ten shots off while cloaked. *When not zoomed in, the weapon behaves more like an assault rifle with little recoil. However, similarly to most other sniper rifles, the Indra suffers a heavy damage penalty when fired from the hip, making it very ineffective outside of zoom. *Like any fully automatic weapon, it requires the player to compensate for recoil by lowering the aim. This can make getting multiple headshots on target difficult. *The Indra also has the largest ammo capacity of any sniper rifle available at 180 rounds without upgrades. *With its minimal recoil and fast rate of fire, combined with a sniper rifle's increased chance of triggering ammo effects (Cryo, Incendiary), it is a good fit for Soldiers and Infiltrators looking to take down unshielded enemies or large enemies in short order. *A level V Indra is the second lightest sniper rifle in the game, making it quite versatile for power user classes like Adept, Engineer, and Vanguard. *Vanguards sporting a level V Indra and a level V Disciple can be quite versatile and devastating even on insanity difficulty as it gives them unparalleled battlefield control, e.g. Pull+sniper for long range engagements and Charge+Nova+shotgun for short range engagements while keeping power cool-down delay to a minimum. *Although the bullet impacts may look like explosions, this weapon has no area of effect damage. ;Multiplayer *On higher difficulties in multiplayer, this weapon has the advantage over some of the other sniper rifles (such as the Javelin and M-98 Widow) that it can take down the shields of shielded enemies (like Geth Hunters) and still damage their health in one magazine; the Widow and other single shot sniper rifles in particular suffer from the fact that any excess damage done to the shields of enemies (i.e damage that would reduce their shields to 0 and continue over) does not damage their health/armour, making it harder to kill Centurions and other shielded enemies. *The low encumbrance of the Indra lends itself to certain Infiltrators that wish to use Tactical Cloak or other powers more frequently and still have an automatic weapon. The salarian Infiltrator, in particular, can use Energy Drain much more regularly and still have a fully automatic weapon that gains the maximum damage bonus from using the Rank 6 evolution of Tactical Cloak (ie gains a 40% damage bonus) without having to equip an assault rifle. *Unfortunately the larger ammo capacity is offset by the Indra having lower damage than any other sniper rifle. Its low damage makes it completely impossible to perform a one shot kill to the head on anything but the weakest of enemies, or with the aid of a Tactical cloak on Bronze or Silver difficulties. *Combining the Turian Soldiers stability and weapon damage upgrades granted with Marksman and Armor-Piercing Ammo III allow for rapid takedown of armoured enemies such as Brutes and Ravagers without having a harder hitting weapon such as the M-98 Widow. *A Soldier with Adrenaline Rush can easily use the instant reload feature of this power to fire off 50 shots without pause. Adding a Stabilization Module III allows for lower recoil, which means that the shots can be kept on the heads of larger targets, such as Geth Primes. Trivia *Indra is the King of the gods in Hindu mythology. He is also the God of War, Storms, and Rainfall - and is associated with Vajrapani. *The Indra's muzzle flash is bugged - it will only appear on the first shot pulled, not any subsequent ones until the trigger is released and re-pulled. References